The Will of Fire
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Kushina has finally returned to Naruto but what Naruto doesn't know, is that she loves him more then just a son. Will Naruto return her love? And the good news is Sasuke is now in the village and staying for good! Will Naruto and the others accept him? NaruXKushi, and many more. Good Sasuke! Alive! Rin, Dan, and Mikoto. Strong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke were each huffing as they faced each other.

"Did you know, Naruto? That this place were fighting at is called the Valley of the End. Where the First Hokage and Madara fought" Sasuke said.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything, as he looked at his friend.

Sasuke Uchiha, the one that chose to walk the path of darkness, is Naruto only and closet friend he has had in the past.

"Why are you going to Orochimaru, Sasuke?! Don't you know that he want's you body!" Naruto said, angrly.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care if Orochimaru takes over my body. As long as I acheive my goal. Nothing more" Sasuke said.

Naruto eyes started to water.

"What about the village?! What about Sakura-chan?! Kakashi-sensei?! Your _home_?! Doesn't any of that mean anything to you?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke closed his eys as he remembered the pasts they had as Team 7.

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto and his Team were walking home after the battle with Zabuza and Haku._

_"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke looked at him._

_"What is it, Dobe?" Sasuke asked._

_"What do you think about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke chuckled._

_"That's easy. I think that she is slowing our Team down. We both are stronger then her" Sasuke said._

_Sakura flinched at what he said._

_"Teme!" Naruto said._

_"What? You asked. So I'm giving you my answer" Sasuke said._

_"Why you!" Naruto said as he was about to punch Sasuke._

_Kakashi then cutted in._

_"Naruto, Sasuke! Both of you stop it now, or we won't be going back to the village!" Kakashi said._

_The boys looked at each other._

_"Hmph" Both boys said, as the looked away._

_*Flashback end*_

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"I do. But that means nothing to me now" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him.

"So, nothing I say will make you come back?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No. You don't even know what it's like to have an older brother. You were alone from the start! So what could you know about me, huh?!" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at the ground.

"Your right. I don't know what it's like to have a family. But, I see you as a brother. Your all ways there by my side. That's why I won't let you go to a freak like Orochimaru!" Naruto said as he ran at him.

"..." Sasuke said nothing as he watched Naruto's moves.

*With Kakashi*

Kakashi was jumping from tree to tree an order to make it before his students killed themselves.

'Naruto, Sasuke, don't die on me!' Kakashi thought to himself as he kept running.

*With Naruto and Sasuke*

Naruto started to make a Rasengan.

Sasuke started to make a Chidori.

The two jumped into the air and went at each other.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yells.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yells.

The two then clashed. But before they went down, Naruto managed to cut Sasuke's headband, Sasuke flinched when he felt the claws on him.

*After the battle*

Naruto was passed out on the ground, as Sasuke stood over him.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything as his headband fell off and landed right next to Naruto.

*With Kakashi*

Kakashi arrived only to see Naruto, with a headband next to him.

Kakashi walked over towards him, and picked Naruto up while putting the headband on his lap.

'I didn't make it in time, I'm sorry...' Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi then looked at the woods.

'Sasuke...' Kakashi thought to himself.

*With Sasuke*

Sasuke was huffing as he held his right shoulder in pain, he fell to the ground.

An image of Itachi came up to him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and started moving again.

*Konoha 1 week later*

Naruto started to open his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Your in the hospital, Naruto" Tsunade said as she walked in.

"Granny..." Naruto said.

Tsunade sat next to his bed.

"How are you felling?" Tsunade asked.

"I fell like shit. By the way, who are the flowers from?" Naruto asked, as he noticed the flowers that were near him.

Tsunade sighed.

"They are from Sakura. She's been worried about you since you came back, she thought you would never have wake up" Tusnade said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

'Sakura-chan...' Naruto thought to himself.

Then, they heard the door burst open.

"Naruto! Are you all right?!" Blackstar asked as he came in.

"Blackstar!" Maka said as she hit him on the head.

Naruto and Tsunade looked at the people that came in. They were, Blackstar, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin.

"We heard what happend with you and Sasuke. How you felling?" Ichigo asked.

"Like shit" Naruto said.

"What happend?" Erza asked.

"He put his Chidori through my stomach, cutted me a couple time on my shoulders and face, and a cut throught my right leg, and that's it" Naruto said.

"Why that litte! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!" Renji said, in anger.

Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"When can Naruto-san be out of the hospital, Tusanda-san?" Orihime asked.

Tsunade crossed her arms to think.

"He shoulder be able to leave in 2 weeks. But, he won't be able to do anything for awhile" Tsunade said.

"What your saying, is that you want us to help Naruto if he wants anything?" Nami asked.

"That's right. And Naruto, I need to tell you something before you leave this hospital" Tsunade said.

Naruto raised an eye-brow.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is still alive" Tsunade said.

Everyone in the room went wye wide.

"EH?!" Everyone asked.

"Lady Hokage, what are you saying? I thought Naruto's parent's died against the Kyuubi!" Lucy said.

"Yeah! How is she still alive?!" Natsu asked.

"That, we do not know. All we know is, that she is still alive and she is still well" Tsunade said.

"How do we find her?" Zoro asked.

"...That is the tricky part, she left Naruto when he was a young age, she's probably somewhere in her old village, or what is left of it" Tsunade said.

"In other oders, it'll be hard to trak her down, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. It will be hard to track her down, but I'll have Kakashi, Guy, Anko, and Asuma look for her and bring her back" Tsunade said.

That's when they heard a voice home behind them.

"No need to do that, Tsunade. I was all ready here" The woman said.

"!" Everyone turned to see a red head beauty standing behind them.

"Long time no see, everyone. You all sure have gown" The woman said.

"K-Kushina?" Tsunade asked.

The woman, known as Kushina smirked at her.

"The one and only" Kushina said.

Naruto's eues were wide.

"M-Mom?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked at Naruto, and sent him a sweet smile.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. You've gown so much since you were a baby..." Kushina said.

Naruto blushed, and looked away.

Kushina looked at the others.

"How have you all been?" Kushina asked.

"K-Kushina, where have you been all this time?" Tsunade asked.

"It's...complecated" Kushina said.

"I see. Well, let's get going, everyone. We should leave them alone" Tsunade said as she got up and left.

Everyone followed her out.

Kushina sat next to Naruto.

"M-Mom...where have you been all my life?" Naruto asked.

Kushina sighed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I left you. I was just to busy with a mission the stupid Council had me do" Kushina said.

Naruto started to form tears in his eyes.

"Mom!" Naruto said as he hugged her.

Kushina smiled at him, and hugged him so she could never let go...

*With Sasuke*

Sasuke stood infront of Orochimaru's place, but started to remember memerios about him and Naruto being friends.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke was sitting on a rock, until Naruto came up to him._

_"Hey, Sasuke! You wanna play some ball?!" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke gave him a smile._

_"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun" Sasuke said._

_"Yay!" Naruto said as he grabed Sasuke by the arm and ran off._

_"Whoa, Naruto! Slow down!" Sasuke said as he caught up to his friend._

_"Ha ha! You gotta catch me first, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he ran more._

_Sasuke grined as he went after his friend._

_*Flashback end*_

"Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"..." Sasuke looked at Kabuto before turning away from him.

Kabuto steps an front oh him.

"Where are you going? You belong to Orochimaru-sama now, remember?" Kabuto asked.

"Get out of my way, sound bitch" Sasuke said.

"What did you say?" Kabuto asked as he started to get mad.

"I said get out of my way, sound bitch" Sasuke said.

"Why should I?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke grabed a kunai.

"You better more, or I'll fucking kill you. You will not stop me from going back to Konoha" Sasuke said.

Kabuto's eyes went wide.

"You are going back _there_?" Kabuto asked.

"I am. I made a promise to Naruto a long time ago, now move or else I _will _make you move" Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you go abck there alive" Kabuto said.

Sasuke closed his eyes, then opened them.

"I see. Then you leave me no choice" Sasuke said as he jumped up to the air.

Chapter 1 End

**A/N The is the end of Chapter 1! If you want to know who Naruto will bw paried with, just looked at the text bellow!**

**1. This will be a NarutoXKushina fic.**

**2. Sasuke will be good in this fic.**

**3. Naruto will be training under Kushina.**

**4. There will be council bashing**

**5. Sakura treat Naruto like shit**

**6. Rin will be alive in this fic**

**A/N As you can see, I will have a lot of planing to do for the upcoming Chapter since I have included some characters from Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, and Soul Eater. Until then, I'll see you all in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kushina closed the door to Naruto's room, as she went towards the Hokages office.

'I need to see what happend to him while I was away...' Kushina thought to herself, as she walked.

*Hokages office*

Tsunade was working on some paper work, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said.

Kushina walked in, and closed the door.

"I need to ask you something, Tsunade" Kushina said.

"What is it, Kushina?" Tsunade asked.

Kushina sat down in front of her before asking her question.

"How was Naruto's life like while I was away?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade sighed, she knew this was going to come sooner or later.

"It was...hard" Tsunade said.

Kushina raised an eye-brow.

"Hard?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. You see, when you left him when he was little, the villagers didn't care at all about himm not even the council. Only, Ichigo and the others cared about him. Along with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke" Tsunade said.

"_What?_" Kushina asked, voice harden.

"It'll take awhile to explain his past" Tsunade said.

"I've got all day" Kushina said.

"Very well, then I'll call Ichigo and the others, along with Kakashi and Sakura" Tsunade said.

'Why are you calling them?" Kushina asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Only Ichigo and his friends, along with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke cared about him" Tsunade said.

"..." Kushina didn't say anything.

"Anbu!" Tsunade shouted.

"Yes, ma'am?" The Anbu asked.

"Brin Ichigo Kurosaki, along with his friends, Kakashi, and Sakura. Now" Tsunade said.

"Right away!" The Anbu said as the dissapered.

*10 minutes later*

Ichigo and the others came in, and took their sits.

"You called?" Ichigo asked.

Tsunade looks at him.

"Yes. I'm sure you all know why I called you here" Tsunade said.

"Is it something about Naruto?" Luffy asked.

"In a way" Tsunade said.

Natsu then steped in.

"It's about his past, isn't it?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. And you all knew what hes gone through since you were there" Tsunade said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"We do. We know him since our childhood days" Rukia said.

"I was the first to met him" Ichigo said.

"Then why not start your story, Ichigo? So that way Kushina can understand how you all met him" Tsunade said.

Ichigo nodded his head.

Everyone looked at him.

"It began when we were 7" Ichigo said.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he remembered it.

_*Flashback*_

_It was October 10th, Naruto's birthday. I was on my way to met my mother, until I heard people screaming._

_"Get out of here, demon!" One villager said._

_"We'll kill you for what you did to us!" Another villager said._

_Naruto was backing up._

_Ichigo looked at the scared boy._

_"W-Why? What have I ever done to you?" Naruto asked._

_"You killed our family, brat! And since your here, we'll have fun killing you!" The third villager said._

_As the villagers were getting close to Naruto, he closed his eyes, in fear._

_Not taking any more, Ichigo rushed in front of him._

_CRASH!_

_Not felling the pain, Naruto opend his eyes to see Ichigo standing in front of him, and a villager crashed into a wall._

_"W-Who the hell are you?" A villager asked._

_Ichigo gave them a cold stare._

_"My name is none of your concern. What I want to know is, why are you attacking a harmless child?" Ichigo asked._

_"That brat is a demon! He is not a child!" Another villager said._

_Ichigo looked at Naruto, who was trumbling._

_'He's trumbling...poor kid' Ichigo thought to himself._

_"Idiot's, all I see here is a child wanting a home, not a demon that killed any of your family members" Ichigo said._

_The villagers started to take a step back as they felt energy coming from Ichigo._

_"Now get out of here before I kill you!" Ichigo said._

_The villagers then left, sacred out of their lives._

_Ichigo sighed, then he turns towards Naruto._

_"P-Please, don't hurt me, sir. I didn't do anything, I swear" Naruto said._

_'Damn idoit's...' Ichigo thought to himself._

_"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm not goin to hurt you" Ichigo said._

_Naruto's eyes widen._

_"H-How do you know my name?" Naruto asked._

_"I heard my mother and father talking about you from time to time" Ichigo said._

_"..." Naruto didn't say anything._

_Ichigo shook his head._

_"Where are my maners? My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, it's nice to finally meet you in person, Naruto" Ichigo said._

_"You too..." Naruto said._

_Ichigo hold out a hand._

_"Come on. Let's get you to my parents. They won't hurt you, they are very nice people" Ichigo said._

_Naruto thought for a moment before grabing his hand to help him pull himself up._

_Ichigo smiled at him._

_Then, the two started to walk towards Ichigo's home._

_*Flashback end*_

Ichigo opened his eyes when he finshed speaking.

'Those bastards...' Kushina thought to herself, as she gritted her teeth.

On the other hand, Kushina smiled that Ichigo was there to stand up for him.

"I was the second on to meet him" Rukia said.

Everyone looked at her before she spoke.

Rukia closed her eyes as she started to remember.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a rainy day, the day Ichigo's mother died._

_Rukia was walking on the sidewalk, until she heard a voice._

_"Hey, wait up, Ichigo!" Naruto said as he ran after him._

_Ichigo chuckles._

_"No way! You have to catch me first!" Ichigo said as he ran._

_A woman sighed._

_"You two try not to hurt youselfs, okay?" The woman asked._

_"Yes mom" Ichigo said._

_"We understand, Masaki-san" Naruto said._

_The woman, known as Masaki, giggled._

_"Now, now, you don't have to run off far, I just want you two to be careful" Masaki said._

_The boys nodded their heads, as they begun running again._

_Masaki sighed as she watched her son, and Naruto, play._

_"Hey! Get off of me!" Ichigo said, as he tried to get Naruto off of him._

_However, Naruto kept hold of him._

_"No way! I told you to wait for me!" Naruto said._

_Ichigo then noticed something near the river._

_"Hey, Naruto. Do you see what I see?" Ichigo asked._

_Naruto also looked at the spot Ichigo was looking._

_"Is that...a ball?" Naruto asked._

_Ichigo nodded his head._

_"It is. Let's grab it and return it to it's owner" Ichigo said._

_Naruto nodded his head._

_Ichigo and Naruto jumped over the rail._

_"Ichigo! Naruto!" Masaki yells._

_Ichigo and Naruto didn't notice her scream, all they cared about was returning the ball to it's owner. Until, the started to slip on the side of the bridge._

_"Huh?" Both Ichigo and Naruto didn't know what was going on._

_"NO! ICHIGO! NARUTO!" Masaki yells as she jumped over the rail._

_*Later*_

_Ichigo and Naruto started to open their eyes, and saw Masaki's body on top of them._

_They didn't see what hit her, nor what killed her. It was sure a painful thing for the both of them._

_"Mom?" Ichigo asked._

_"Masaki-san?" Naruto asked._

_The boys were getting scared._

_"Mom! Wake up, please!" Ichigo said as he shook her._

_"Masaki-san! Wake up!" Naruto said._

_Rukia watched as the two still shook her._

_*Flashback end*_

Rukia opened her eyes.

"After that, they wouldn't talk for awhile, I met Naruto a few days after the academy started. I've known Ichgio since we were little" Rukia said.

Kushina smilled at the fact that Naruto met Rukia, and Masaki protected him. But, she still wanted to make it up for leaving him.

Kushina got out of her seat.

Tsunade looked at her.

"Where are you going, Kushina? We're not done yet" Tsunade said.

"We can finish the others later. Right now I need to make it up to Naruto" Kushina said as she left.

*With Naruto*

Naruto was looking out the window, until he heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's me" Kushina said.

"Come in" Naruto said.

Kushina opened the doorm then closed it.

"You were awhile, what's on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"I just had to talk with Tsunade and your friends for awhile" Kushina said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Their here?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded her head.

"When they did come?" Naruto asked.

"A few minutes ago. Why?" Kushina asked.

Naruto tried to get up by himself, but failed.

Naruto sighed as he sat back down.

"I promised them I would hang out with them tonight" Naruto said.

Kushina's eyes widen.

"You can't go anywhere tonight! Your badly hurt!" Kushina said, worried.

Naruto sighed.

"I know that. Could you bring them to me? So they can help me get up" Naruto said.

"..." Kushina didn't say anything as she looked at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sure you'll be able to move?" Kushina asked.

"I'm sure. If not, then I'll hang onto them" Naruto said.

Kushina sighed to herself.

"All right. I need to talk to Tsunade about something anyway" Kushina said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out, later" Kushina said as she walked off.

*Hokages office*

Kushina opened the door, and she saw Ichigo and his friends were still there.

"How is he?" Zoro asked.

"He says he's fine. He wants you guys done there to help him more. And make sure he doesn't fall, all right?" Kushina asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Come on, guys. Let's go" Soul said as he left.

Everyone followed him.

When they were gone, Kushina closed the door.

"Tsunade, I have something to ask you" Kushina said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Who is Naruto's sensei?" Kushina asked.

"Kakashi" Tsunade said.

"..." Kushina closed her eyes for a moment.

"Kushina?" Tsunade asked.

"It nothing. I have one more thing to ask you, can I be Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's sensei from now on?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"What brought this up?" Tsunade asked.

Kushina sighed.

"I...I just want to make it up to him for leaving him. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't do anything" Kushina said.

Tsunade nodded in understaning.

"All right. I'll talk to Kakashi about it. And what did you mean by Sasuke? I thought he left the village a few hours ago" Tsunade said.

Kushina shook her head.

"He didn't. He's in Naruto's room helping Ichigo and the others on get him on his feet" Kushina said.

"So, he's back huh?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah. And I can also bring back his mother" Kushina said.

Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"You know how to bring her back?!" Tsunade asked.

Kushina nodded her head.

"I do. I did the technique on someone first" Kushina said.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

A woman steped besides Kushina.

"Hello, Tsunade. It's been awhile" The woman said.

Tsunade's eyes went wide at the voice.

"R-Rin? Is the really you?" Tsunade asked.

The woman, known as Rin nodded her head.

"Yes" Rin said.

"H-How? I thought you died!" Tsunade said.

Rin smiled at her.

'Kushina-san was able to bring me back from the dead with her Reanimation technique" Rin said.

Tsunade looked at Kushina, shocked.

"Oh, and I also brought out someone you may know" Kushina said.

A man steped besides Kushina.

"It's been awhile, Tsunade" The man said.

Tsunade looked at the man, wide eyed.

"D-Dan?" Tsunade asked.

Dan smiled at her.

"The one and only" Dan said.

Tsuande looked at Kushina with water in her eyes.

Kushina smiled at her.

"You can thank me later" Kushina said, as she left the three alone.

*Uzumaki household*

Kushina let out a scroll in front of her, and sighed.

Kushina calped her hands together before she said.

"Reanimation technique!" Kushina said.

Then, a woman with long black hair started to form.

The woman looked around.

"Huh? Where am I?" The black haired beauty asked.

Kushina smiled at her long timed friend.

"It's been awhile...Mikoto" Kushina said.

Chapter 2 End

**A/N Kushina has finally brought back Dan, Rin, and Mikoto! How will Sasuke handle seeing his mother again after the massacre 12 years ago? And how will Kakashi fell about seeing Rin again? And what about Tsunade? How will she take on seeing Dan again after all this time? And will Team 7 accept Kushina on being their new sensei? Find out in Chapter 3!**


End file.
